Zootopia-Nick's Nightmare
by ZooturtleFano6
Summary: Eh, this is my first fanfiction, so sorry for the bad ending. I hope you like it though. Nick has a nightmare, and Judy comforts him.
He curled up in a ball gasping, holding his head. By his side, Judy was telling him to fight it as the ex Mayor Bellweather taunted them from above. He let his eye burst open, giving Judy the signal to back away. The performance was going great and-he began sniffing the air, suddenly his stomach seemed empty. He focused on what was in front of him. A bunny. Dinner. He advanced closer, and Judy noticed a different look in his eyes. It seemed more ready to kill then ready to trick Bellweather. 'Maybe he's just a better actor then I thought.', she assured herself, and continued backing away as he crept closer, licking his lips. She was now against the wall. The aroma of her flesh grew stronger as he got closer, and suddenly, he no longer felt emotion for her, he was hungry, and ready to devour whatever meat was put before him. No! This was Judy, what was he thinking? He kept going, he was beginning to feel panicked, but his body ignored him, he was going to dine on this bunny. "Nick, please!", she gasped as he crawled through the grass, then crouched. Her words were half performed and half of pure fear. No, no, no! What am I doing?! He was fighting with himself now, suddenly realizing that really was a dart that hit him, not a berry, he was now truly a predator, and she was his prey. Judy realized this as well, her body went limp, she knew she was going to die. Bellweather continued her rant. He pounced. A snap was heard.

" _No!_ ", Nick's voice screamed throughout his room, so loud the neighbors heard. He was drenched in sweat, tears seeping from his eyes. " _Judy!_ " He jumped out of bed, throwing his green Hawaiian shirt on backwards over his blue pajama shirt, and rushed down the apartment stairs, jumping into his car and driving to her place, sobbing the whole way there. He was only half awake and half asleep, he actually though he had dilled his partner. _Maybe he had._ When he came to her apartment, he rushed up the stairs, tripping more than once, and when he reached her door he began pounding on it. Nothing. He began panicking and breathing harder. He dug into his pocket, fumbling with different objects. Cards, paper clips, a large pile of change, something he couldn't identify, and finally the key. Judy ad given it to him for emergencies, she trusted him now, and he kept her trust, making sure not to steal her posessions, in which he discovered that if he considered the price he might get for one of her items, if he were to sell it, he'd get a low price, initially making him not interested. Besides, she was his friend. His first true friend. _Was_ his friend. He burst into her tiny room, looking around. "Judy…?", he whispered, going towards her bed. He took off her sheet, revealing her. She was on her side like she was dead. And there was a bite mark on her neck. He shook his head repeatedly, stepping back towards the center of the room. His grief hit him like a brick, it was over powering. He knelt down, hugging his knees. Giant fox tears slid down his furry cheeks, making a small salty puddle around him. "No Judy, please, no!", he begged the air. He buried his face, his ears flat. "I _killed_ her.", he whispered. "My only friend, and itsmy fault." He cried harder, letting out deep chocking gasps.

Hearing someone crying woke Judy up, and she slowly climbed out of bed a bit worried. What she saw before her caught her breath. Nick was in the middle of the floor, crying. She never saw him cry. And he barely became sad. The only time she saw him sad in front of her was when he explained why he was a con artist, from his child hood. But even when on parole, and even though he saved pretty much the whole world from Bellweather, when he passed by, animals still scoffed at him, hiding their purses or suitcases, or whatever they had. She personally got very angry when they gave him looks, but he kept his ears up, and always made a sarcastic remark back towards them. He never let them "get to him". She liked, even admired that about him. So to actually see him _crying_ in front of her was a shock and broke her heart. "Nick…?", she said quietly. He looked up, his eyes glazed over with tears. When he saw her, he almost yelped, then jumped on her, hugging her tightly. "Nick…chocking…stop…off…", she stuttered, his grip tightening each second. It was difficult to pry the much larger fox's body off her own tiny one. She finally managed, and put her in front of her. "I'm sorry, Judy, I'm sorry!", he said reapetedly, his eyes closed, still crying. "Wilde, stop crying, I'm fine!", she squeaked. If she had been taller, she would've slapped him, but she was short, so instead, she punched him in the gut. He stopped crying, now fully awake, and just stared at her. He realized her "death" and "resurrection" had been a dream. He threw himself back, and scrambled to the corner of her room, breathing hard and looking her up and down, his ears still flat. "Nick…are you okay…?", she said, creeping towards him. "I-I'm fine…Carrots…",he breathed, slowly getting up. "No, you are not fine. You were crying.", she stated firmly. "Oh, uh, I was?", he gave a small chuckle. "I, um, don't remember…so I'll just be going home now…", he said, reaching for the door. She grabbed his leg and reached up, giving him a hug. He looked down at her, and finally hugged her back. "Nick, you're scaring me.", she said softly. "What's wrong?" He stared at her, his mouth open, not knowing what to say. "And don't lie, I've learned when you're lying and when you aren't." He glanced away. "I had…a dream.", he said, not daring to look at her. She looked confused. A _dream_? "I…we were in the pit, but the dart really had hit me, and I…I ate you.", he said, choking on each word. Her mouth hung open, her ears down, her eyes glossy. "Nick, why didn't you tell me?", she stuttered, not knowing what else to say. He felt his eyes and lungs beginning to burn again, and fought himself not to cry again. "I, I, didn't know what you would think. I, I thought you were dead. You are my only friend, and I thought I _killed_ you…" The dream came back vividly, and he let his tears go. She hugged him tighter. "I'm always worried when I'm near you, afraid something could snap in my head. And, I don't want that. I like you, I don't want to…to eat you!", he gasped, sliding down the wall. "Nick, you aren't going to eat me." , she said firmly, as if she could control his thinking. He looked away. "Slick, your my friend, and I trust you. I know you. You aren't a predator, you're a charming guy, a charming guy who I like a lot." The words were corny, making him smirk. "I already know that, Carrots, you don't have to remind me." She giggled. "It was just a nightmare.", he said finally, getting up, and turning to leave. "Nick…you can sleep with me if you want, my couch is always open…" He accepted her offer gratefully. He felt safer when he was near her, and the nightmares went away, knowing that she trusted him. Knowing that she really was his friend. Knowing that she didn't fear him.


End file.
